Darkwing's Upgrade
Hook's workshop The inside of the lab is much bigger than you would imagine. Everything is clean as if drones polished the place daily. There is a large table in the middle of the room to work on subjects. The left wall has an automated factory to machine spare parts or just parts up to the specs supplied by the computer. The far end wall is line with cabinets filled with spare regular spare parts and tools. And the along the right hand wall is a computer, holo-tank and other medical and engineering devices. Hook takes pride in his work and environment no doubt about it. Type +Commands to see the room's commands. Contents: Hook Hook is finishing up prepping the place for Darkwing's procedure, he looks up as the Powermaster walks in. "Hey there, come to change the old skin to the new and improved alloy called..." The Constructicon curses himself at not having officialized the substance yet. "Chogokin...Yeah that's it, Chogokin." From outside the workshop> Windshear arrives from the steel-spun tunnel from the NCC Spinal Pathway to the south. From outside the workshop> Windshear has arrived. "Chogokin? What kind of stupid name is that? Constructiconium or whatever it was last week was better..." Darkwing replies as he walks over to the table for the uprade. Windshear enters Hook's workshop. Windshear strolls in and looks around with a big grin on his face. "Im here to help, Hook. I need the training. What project will I be...?" he sees Darkwing, "Hey there." Hook smiles at Windhear's arrival. "Ah came for a quick lesson. Well today were will be playing building blocks with our comrade Darkwing here. Nothing 'serious' or 'life-threatning'; we will simply be swapping his armor plating for a new set built from a different alloy I perfected a month ago with Mixmaster. Hook ignores Darkwing's comment on the alloy name. When HE invents something HE can name it...so there :P Windshear walks up and grins. "That sounds like fun." He looks at Darkwing, "Hes giving me lessons you know...how to repair. I havent precticed much on a live mech before, this will be fun." Darkwing takes a seat on the table as he sees Windshear. "Well at least I won't have to suffer you alone... thought I'm not sure that this makes it better or worse..." Darkwing says, being ever the cheerful spark about things. Hook punches a few instructions into the holo-tank console. The holo-tank responds by projecting a huge representation of Darkwing. Windshear walks up and studies the picture. He can recognize different systems now and knows what they do and is learning how they all interact with each other. Hes been reading the instruction files and of course listening to everything Hook has showed him so far. "And of course this holigram will show how the armor all fits and the new stuff too, right?" Darkwing silently observes for the moment; bask in it as it might be all you get from him. Hook nods. "Exactly. One thing that /I/ do when I perform this kind of work is when I have the plates and any component manufactured, I have them numbered with a part number. On the back of every armor plate is a number which begins with the initials of the design it belongs to. Seekers for exemple are easy to fix because they share so many common parts but other people are really a pain to maintain." .oO(Like Sixshot)Oo. 'That way whenever someone is damaged I make note of every of the part number for everything that I remove so that I know /EXACTLY/ what I took out and what I need to put back in. It's also a double-check system to prevent medical mistakes." He leans over to Darkwing. "Something I am sure you appreciate." Windshear listens intently. "Thats a very ingenious system." Hook goes to work on removing as many plates as he can that are held with snaps, screws, bolts. As he removes a plate, Hook mutters the number to Windshear and flings the plate at the apprentice. "Make sure all that stuffs goes into the recycling bin. Maybe Scrapper will make a new set of chairs or something. By the way Darkwing, this whole procedure should be totally painless. Since I am not messing around with any internal components." Darkwing replies as the Medic works. "Yeah, thank Primus for small miracles. Not having to suffer through this upgrade; though I am sure that the Universe will find away to make my next bought of suffer all the worse for this minor repreive." Hook as the work advances Darkwing is more and more...'naked'. The Constructicon stops himself to look a bit closer at the powermaster interface. He never really could look at it in the steel up close like that. "Ahh the powermaster process...Both facinating and revolting at once. Tell me Darkwing... From what I heard that fake Optimus /needed/ the powermaster process because he was form another dimension. Why do /you/ need it?" Hook points to a large crate in the corner. "Windshear, push that crate over here and be careful with it. The components are stacked in the right order." Windshear busies himself making note of each part number and putting them in the recycle bin and then heads for the crate. He is careful with it and pushes it over slowly not too slowly to annoy but with some simple care for the item. He stands there once he pushes the crate over and glances at Darkwing. He sees the powermaster set up and just looks at it. Then he looks at Darkwing and thinks to himself that hes glad thats not him that got the upgrade. If you can call it that; powermaster. Darkwing says, "Soundwave never informed me of the reason why I needed that 'Upgrade'; not that he could bother doing it while I was conscious either. But it does come in useful, giving me some nice little boosts and extra energon when everyone else is struggling with their reserves. Dreadwind might be able to answer your inquiry better as he was conscious through Soundwave's upgrade... Which is probably why I wasn't..." Darkwing explains as he is stripped of the last of his old armor." Windshear just shakes his head. He will do almost anything for the Empire but he is sure he wouldnt have put up with that. He doesnt say anything though and waits for Hooks next instructions. Hook makes a note to check in Soundwave's files and see if he finds anything because asking outright would be just asking for trouble. Granted both of them are close enough in ranks, Sounders still outranks Hook a little bit. "Noted." Hook keeps looking at Darkwing and holds his hand out to his 'assistant' "Hand me DKW-2265, 2267, 2298 for starters." Windshear turns to the table with all the tools and shortly picks up the DKW-2265, 2267, 2298 and puts it in his hand, handle first, "DKW-2265, 2267, 2298." he ammounces matter of factly. Hook puts the inner plating and grabs some sort of gun-like multi-tool and flcks a little switch to adjust the setting. The inner plating was never really made to be removed frequently so it is sealed. Also keeps your insides isolated from water or gas." He smiles. "Let me tell you a funny story about a Decepticon starfighter that did not believe in regular maintenance or that seals were important. One day he flies into a Nebula, only thing is that in the center of the nebula was another gas cloud. Colorless though. Some gas managed to make it's way inside him and then...his maneuvering thrusters ignited the gas. Turns out that stuff was combustible. Lesson learned...for the others at least." Darkwing nods as he watches as they start adding on the new armor. "Sounds like Windy might be interested in letting you upgrade that inner armor to prevent him from getting waterlogged again, and maybe cure him of his aquaphobia." Darkwing chuckles with a bit of a smirk to his Seeker friend. Windshear's wings twitch when he hears Hook's tale about the Seeker and his optics widen just a tad. Then he hears Darkwing's comment, "What? hey..." he smirks himself. Thats a whole nother issue he'd rather not talk about right now. "You're the one that is the issue right now.. maybe I should take a picture of you like this and put it up on the base computers... you look funny.." "Yeah, just as funny as you would if I were to clip your wings the next time we're over the Atlantic. Maybe record a video of your suffering as you drown and water fills your every system which can replayed over every feed so that the whole empire can rejoince in the suffering of a seeker that can't stand a little water..." Darkwing says with a cruel grin to his friend, "I am sure that that too would be a luagh riot."" Hook continues replacing the plating having mostly finished with the legs, arms and inner parts. "Windshear, you can try replacing the chest pieces. Big pieces should be easy enough. I will work on the head since it is a tad more /delicate/." Hook begins disassembling Darkwing's head plating, something he did not do in the first place, leave the mech some dignity and begins switching out the new components. "You might noticed a different overall weight ration and you might need to practice your flying to see how the new mass affects you in high-g maneuvers and such." Windshear fumbles a couple of tools on the table then and quickly sets them back right. He looks at Darkwing neutrally, "And when I take you down with me ruining all of Hook's hard work you are going to wish you were dead too." He grabs a chest peice double checking the number system on it with the notes he made and walks up to Darkwing with a smirk, "But you were only joking, right?" he sets the chest peice in place and grabs the proper tool and begins slowly fastening it on. "You seem to forget; death holds no meaning for me Windshear. The end will come for us all eventually, regardless who or what is the cuase. Death is only the end of pain and suffering that the universe is intent on inflicting on us, that is the only time we will be released from it's game," Darkwing replies. "Besides, I would think you'd have to fear Hook if you were to do that; for making his grand creation and his medical skills look questionables. I am sure he could do much worse to you then I ever ccould." He says with a luagh, looking the to Constructicon as he works on his helmet." Windshear doesn't answer right away. When Dark mentions that death is only the end of the pain, something in his mind hitches.. something says otherwise and he cant place it... He almost doesnt hear the rest of what Dark said but he does force himself to focus. "Well if you damage me and make me go into the ocean with no way out, I would be dead, so I wouldnt know what Hook would do to me for mangling his work on you, now would I?" Hook rolls his optics at the verbal fencing match as he finishes putting tht last of the plates in place. He activates the seals and runs a scanner over Darkwing to double check his work. "Looks good so far. Could you step onto the circle over there I want to run a different kind of test." "I would think he'd know of your shoddy workmanship before I dunk you," Darkwing replies with a shrug as he slides off of the table and walks over to the circle that Hook indicates." Hook approaches the diagnostic console and activates a scan on Darkwing. A pair of metal rings float around Darkwing probing the subject with soft blue rays. DAMAGED COMPONENT: NONE Windshear steps aside and watches everything Hook is doing. He just snorts at Darkwing. "Hook has had no reason to look for ... whatever does that... so it in no way looks back on his skills." bad* Hook smiles at his work and turns off the probe. The metal rings return into the floor 'freeing' Darkwing. "That's it Darkwing, work is complete. Now before you head out into the world for the glory of Galvatron /DO/ perform those tests I mentionned if you do not want to be caught in combat relying on old flight data and realize that things do not work quite the same with a different weight distribution. The percentage of weight distribution is identical but not the overall weight itself." Windshear begins cleaning everything up and putting stuff back where it belongs. Darkwing nods to Hook as he listens to the explination. "Well there seemed like there were some training matches going on in the Arena, maybe I'll see if its not to late to join in on them so that I can get that data; maybe you'd want to watch to see your handiwork in motion?" Darkwing replies, being almost upbeat despite the verbial clash with Windshear or maybe inspite of it... Hook holds his hands up "Whoa no combat until the tests are finished. I may like to bask in the glory of my work performing flawlessly I do not enjoy doing it twice because something was rushed. You may go into the arena but simluated combat and flight tests only." "From what I heard Galvatron said, is that its all similated battles. Thats why I thought I would have been ideal to test you so called Super Armor," Darkwing says with a slight chuckle. "Besides, I'd rather not go though this again so soon either." Windshear is done putting everything up and deposits the part numbers and such into the spread sheet on the computer system and then joins the two of them. "Simulated combat? Where?" he asks. You say, "In the Arena." Windshear shrugs, "If Hook clears you I will go with you and check this out... as long as you dont push me into some port hole along the way..." he smirks. Hook says, "Go ahead I have some stuff to finish here." Windshear nods and heads for the door, then looks back waiting for Darkwing. Yes its hard to tell with all the verbal sparing they just did byt they are friends... Darkwing nods and heads over to the door following Windshear. Windshear walks out of Hook's workshop...in one piece. From outside the workshop> Windshear has arrived. Category:Logs